She Is With Me, Always
by ANE2023
Summary: Daryl and Beth have survived together. Until she arrives at the Grady hospital and something happens. Beth is dead. What will Daryl do now? This is just a one shot that I came up with. Hope you like it! This is Bethyl.


**She Is With Me, Always**

Beth is gone. She's just gone. Shot right in front of me. As soon as that bang went off it triggered me. I saw her body fall to the ground and blood spilling out of that bullet hole. Rage and anger filled me. I pulled out my hand gun and aimed it right at Dawn's head. I pulled the trigger with no regret in my mind. The bullet went right through her head. And she fell to the ground.

I still had my gun raised and so did the rest of the group. The police people had their guns up ready to fire at any second. "It's over!" One of them said. I started to feel a tear fall down my cheek. I'm crying. I've never cried in forever.

"It was just about her." The same one said. I dropped my gun down and started to break down in front of everyone. We came back for Beth. I missed her so much. I was so excited to see her. I went down and held her in my arms. Her lifeless body in my arms. Oh Beth...how I've missed you. I miss when you would sing to me in the church. And be there for me when I was upset. I miss your touch. You are my angel. And my only happiness.

Gone.

Just gone.

I picked her up bridal style and we left the building. I saw Maggie walk up. And as soon as she saw Beth's lifeless body in my hands she dropped her gun and fell to the ground crying. Screaming for what she saw. Her little sister. The only family she had left of her old life before this all happened. Gone. Just gone. I walked to her. And she kissed Beth's head. "Oh Beth. My baby sister." She said sobbing.

We dug up and grave for Beth. Maggie was trying to put her in the grave. "Let me help ya Maggie." I said. She nodded and I helped her. I held Beth one last time and I kissed her forehead as in saying my last goodbye before we buried her. Gabriel, who was a priest. Made her a funeral. We were gathered around with wild flowers that we found. I made her a cross for her grave.

"We are gathered here today to remember a owonderful person we have lost. If anyone has anything they want to say please speak or forever hold your peace."

"I would like to say something," Maggie said. Everyone looked at her waiting for what she wanted to say. "Beth was the best person you could ever have. She always made the room brighter whenever you were around her. She always had your back when you would be in the toughest of times," Maggie said. "Beth. I love you my baby sister. And I hope that you are in peace." She placed her flowers on the grave and backed away and waited for someone else to speak.

"Daryl? You were with her right? Would you like to say anything?" Gabriel asked. The rest of the group looked at me and waited for what I had to say next.

"Beth was a strong and caring person. She always had my back for the times when I needed someone most. When we were together I didn't really know 'er at first but, we grew close. She is strong. So strong." I said sobbing a little bit. "I wish she were still here. She made us happy. She's in a better place right now. She is an angel right now. Because she is one. And forever will be." I finished. I wiped away a tear and laid her favorite flowers, a yellow rose that I found while we were out one day. Maggie told me what they were so I was going to give her when we got her out of the Grady hospital but that never happened.

"May we have a moment of silence for our beloved friend and sister who has passed to heaven."

We stood in silence. Beth is in a better place. I wish I could've told her how I feel about her before everything.

**_2 weeks later_**

We've been spending 2 weeks of surviving in the wild. We could barely find food. I would go out hunting everyday.

"Hey Rick? I'm goin' out. Be back at sundown." I said. He nodded his head and I went out. I walked for a bit. Couldn't find anything much. Just a few squirrels. I guess this'll have to do.

I started heading back but something caught my eyes. I saw a figure. Looked like a person. I went over to check it out. I had my crossbow ready to prevent myself from any harm. I turned to see behind a tree that there was nothing. Must be my imagination.

I started walking again and saw the same figure again. Except closer and more clearer. It was the figure of a woman. Looked like she had blond hair. She started to walk through the woods and I was behind her. We kept on walking and walking.

We eventually passed into a meadow full of wild flowers of all different colors. Purple, yellow, pink and orange. I saw the woman move her hand along with the flowers. The woman stopped in her tracks and I stopped too. "Hello?" I asked in a low voice. Wondering if she would answer.

She still stood there in the middle of the meadow with the sun shining down right on her golden hair. She turned around to look at me and I couldn't believe who it was. The girl I have missed for so long.

Beth.

She stood there. As soon as she laid eyes on me she smiled. I dropped my crossbow and I ran up to her and hugged her like I haven't seen her in years. I could feel her. Her soft, warm touch that I missed so much. I wish I could kiss her but my instincts told me that I shouldn't.

How is she alive? I thought she...died. She looked at me with those big beautiful blue eyes. She was so beautiful. She stared at me without saying a word. I started to cry. "Beth...I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. I tried Beth. I really tried." I said tearing up. "Shhh." She reaches up and moved a hair out of my face as to look at my eyes. I looked at her. She looked so beautiful. The sun shining right on her golden blonde hair. Her white dress worling in the wind. She laid her hand on my cheek. I was still crying and crying.

She wiped my tears away with her thumb. "It's okay Daryl. I'm here." She whispered softly. She cupped my face and leaned in. I got a little nervous but that didn't stop me. The next thing I know is she places her soft lips on mine. She was kissing me. At first I was shocked at the kiss but then I felt as if I was melting into it. The kiss started soft and gentle. But after it became passionate and rough. I could stay like this forever. I could feel her. I could see her. She is my angel.

We broke apart and had our foreheads against each other's. I held my hand on her cheek. She did the same. "I'm here Daryl,"

"Always."

We stayed in silence for a few moments. They were beautiful moments. I felt at peace. I felt love. I realize something. Something I thought I would never feel with someone. Beth. She is different.

I'm in love.

With Beth. I'm in love with Beth. I can not deny it anymore. I'm in love with Beth. And I have been for as long as I can remember. I wanted to tell her that. I wanted to when she was alive.

"Beth..."

"Yes? Daryl,"

"I love ya. I always have. I've been afraid to tell ya. But I can't run away from my feelings anymore. I love ya Beth." There. I poured out how I feel about her. She smiled greatly. "I love you too." She said. I couldn't believe it. She loves me. I hugged her again. She hugged me back. I loved her so much. I never wanted her to leave. I could hardly contain myself so I smashed my lips onto hers. She then melted into the kiss. I poured every feeling I had about her into that kiss. We kissed so passionately. It was also gentle at the same time.

We broke apart again. Why did it have to stop? I then heard the groans of the walkers around the tree line. I looked over for a quick second but looked back at Beth.

"Go,"

"They are waiting for you." Beth said. I looked again at the walkers. Why? Why did this world have to become a hellhole? I looked back at her.

"But I can't leave you Beth. I can't. Not again." I said starting to cry again. She put a hand on my cheek once more. She laid her forehead in mine and looked me in the eye.

"There is no where you could go that I won't be with you." She said. We took in this moment one more time. I kissed her one last time.

She pulled away from me and walked over to my crossbow. She grabbed it and walked back to me and handed it to me. "Go Daryl," "I'll always be with you." I took my crossbow. She kissed my forehead one last time before I took off.

I ran and ran and ran. I looked back behind me to look at her once more. But she wasn't there. She was already gone.

_"I'll always be with you." _

Those words were stuck in my head. A walked came in front of me but I took it out with a swing with of my crossbow. I kept running and running back to the group.

Beth is always with me.

She is with me, always.

**Hey guys!!! I decided to make a Bethyl one shot. It's only this one chapter that I thought of making. I think Daryl should've seen Beth one last time in The Walking Dead. But hey, that's just what I think. Please review. Let me know what you think. Should I make Bethyl stories? But for now I'm gonna stick with my two other Jelsa stories for now until I finish them. Again. Please review. Can I maybe get at least 50 reviews?!?! I would love that so much!!! **

**Again, love you all!!! Keep reading my stories and ship Jelsa Bethyl!!!!!!!**


End file.
